The Masquerade
by Stormie Night
Summary: Harry wants Draco.  Draco thinks Harry is a cretin.  Therefore Harry he has made a plan: masks, swords and liquor oh my.  AU H/D


Nothing you recognize is mine unfortunately. Hope you enjoy, please review.

**The Masquerade**

_So this is the night. Tonight I will show Draco what I am made of. He thinks that I am slow and plebeian. I will show him how charming and debonair I am, I will sweep him off his feet and by the end of the night he will be mine._ Giving himself a pep-talk Harry Potter was getting ready for the yearly Halloween Party, his friends Pansy Parkinson nee Finnegan and Seamus Finnegan held annually. Harry had been watching Draco Malfoy for the past 6 months trying to get up the courage to ask him out. Every time that he got within range of talking to Draco though something went wrong. One time Harry was assaulted by crazed fans who wanted autographs, another Harry spilled his drink all over Draco when he tripped, Draco noticed a stain on Harry's pants that looked worse than it was, the list went on and on.

Harry and Draco had gotten over their animosity after their friends started dating and then got married but it seemed that they were forever seeing each other at their worst. Harry may have taken it as a sign they were not suppose to be together if he wasn't so stubborn, but of course being stubborn has always been one of his traits if not always one of his better ones. He wanted Draco so he would have him no matter what happened. It might have sounded a bit spoiled to anyone else but Harry had a plan, he was going to put on his best dancing shoes and costume and woo Draco tonight. It was a costume party so Draco would not know it was him. When he revealed himself and Draco could not fault his behavior then Draco would fall madly in love with him and they would ride off into the sunset. Well it might not go exactly that way but at least Draco would be impresses.

Harry was going to be dresses up like a pirate, suave and dangerous, a combination that he hoped Draco could not resist. He had it on good authority that Draco would be dressed up like a prince since his nickname use to be the Prince of Slytherin. Harry had Pansy and Hermonie both help him getting ready for the evening.

"Really Harry what have you done to your hair to make it hate you so much" Pansy asked as she tried to make it behave.

"Nothing Pansy I have not dyed it any strange colors threatened it with ridiculous hair cuts or anything. I think that in a past life I was horrid to it and this is karma."

"I think you are right I have never seen anything that behaves like this. It is almost like it has a mind of its own. May be if I try to bribe it that will work." Pansy started talking to Harry's hair crazy as that sounds promising it new shampoo and conditioner, full scalp massages and nice smelling styling gel. Finally she succeeded to get it to behave whether the bribery or sheer determination worked they were not sure.

Hermione was putting last minute touches on his costume. They knew the color scheme of Draco's costume and they were altering Harry's so that they coordinated. "Now lets get you dressed Harry, I want to see how you look." Hermione helped him slip into his costume and make sure that it looked great.

"Now I don't know how Draco is going to resist you Harry, if I wasn't married I would make a go with you. To bad for Seamus and all that," Pansy smiled teasing him.

"How do I look?" Harry asked

"Great, don't worry about tonight." Hermione knew he was starting to second guess himself. "You will show him what you are made of and he won't be able to resist. Now that you are dressed you have to help Pansy and I get ready." Hermione and Pansy had brought their consumes over so they could get dressed after they were done with Harry. Hermione was going as Joan of Arc dressed in silver armor and Pansy was going as Circe.

The Party was in full swing when Hermione, Pansy and Harry showed up. They parted ways after they came in the door. "Don't forget to save us a dance Pirate Lord." Harry smiled at his nickname, he couldn't go around and be called by his real name could he. He then set off looking for his prey. He knew what Draco was going to look like and Harry was already fashionably late so Draco had to be here by now. Harry finally spotted him at the bar ordering a drink. He contemplated his approach. Harry decided on the direct approach.

Draco was standing at the bar searching for a mop of black hair. He had been obsessed with Harry Potter for the past year. Harry was all he could think of, dream of and talk about to his friends. He tried to stop but it was impossible. Harry was everywhere in the Daily Prophet, on peoples lips and he saw him at the ministry every day it seemed. Draco was ready to go crazy. He decided that he needed to get Harry out of his system; one good shag and he would be over him. What was so great about Harry any way? Its not like he was incredibly good looking, so may be he was, and rich and kind and nice to Draco. Draco needed to get over him. Draco had also realized that the men he dated started to resemble the chosen one. It was getting ridiculous. His plan: get drunk shag Harry and forget him.

He was getting his first drink when he felt a body next to his. "This one's on me" the man said smiling at Draco. He was dressed like a pirate and his simile almost took Draco's breath away. He slid a galleon across the counter to the bartender and ordered a fire whiskey. Draco smiled "Thank you, I'm the Prince who are you?"

"The Pirate Lord of course" he smiled. Draco snorted, "Don't believe me? I will show you my sword." He grinned mischievously. Draco didn't know what to say, he automatically looked down at the man's crotch and caught himself wondering what it would look like. The man was wearing a leather vest with his arms exposed, they were well muscled and rock hard abs were seen below the bottom of the vest. He had on snug linen trousers that were tucked into knee high leather boots. He looked divine wrapped in leather as Draco did a once over.

"I am sure that it is a nice sword" Draco commented not sure what else could be said.

"Not that sword" The Pirate Lord said when Draco finally met his gaze again. "This one" as he pulled a real sharp sword, Draco took a step back. The Pirate Lord smirked this time. "You know with you being royalty and all I feel that I should warn you. I being a Pirate Lord, feel compelled to kidnap you and hold you for ransom, after I ravage your body of course." His smile was total carnal pleasure as he swept Draco from head to foot and back again.

"Well being a prince I am not completely helpless" Draco drew out his own sword to show the Pirate Lord. "Plus I am not just any prince I am the Prince of Slytherin. You could try to keep me captive unsuccessfully for sure unless of course I wanted to be kept."

"I feel almost compelled to try just to see if you would choose to stay or leave." Their drinks were gone by this point and the Pirate Lord looked over his shoulder. "How about a dance my Prince" he held out his hand in invitation. Draco did not know what to think or feel, this man kept him off balance and not sure of what he wanted. The image of him tied up to a bed as the Pirate Lord had his way with him left him elated. "That is of course unless you already have an escort for the evening" The Pirate Lord added when Draco did not reply right away.

"No I am alone. I was looking for someone but I don't see them here. I am yours for the night." Draco laid his hand in the others and the walked to the dance floor. The man was light on his feet as he led Draco through the steps.

The night slipped away from Draco caught up in the Pirate Lord's company. Only when the clock struck 3 did he realize that most of the people had left the party. Draco wanted to take the man home with him but wasn't sure how to proceed.

"I had a lovely time my Prince" the Pirate lord bowed over his hand. "However the party seems to be at an end. It is time to leave. I only hope that you had as good of a time as I did."

"The party has ended but that does not mean that we must part company" Draco was thinking quickly on his feet. He could take the man home with him. He thought he was reading the signs correctly from the Pirate Lord. "Oh?" the man asked. "You could come home with me and we could continue talking."

"I would be honored." The Pirate Lord smiled. They headed out the front doors of the house and Draco appirated them to his flat. They landed in Draco's bedroom because that was where he was use to landing. Only after they arrived and the Pirate Lord looked around did Draco realize what impression he was sending.

"Well would you like a drink?" Draco asked trying to get them out of his room fast.

"No I am fine, thanks though. So this is your room?" he started to walk around and examine the surroundings. "I like it. I feel you were a little presumptive to bring us here, but then again I like it. What do I have to do for a kiss my Prince?" He asked slowing returning to Draco looking him in the eyes the whole time.

"Nothing" Draco closed the distance between them and they were done for. Clothing hit the ground but both kept their masks on, they were on the bed before they knew it wrapped in each others arms. Desperate for skin contact they could not control themselves. They were furious in their need to learn each others bodies. After they were done they lay there and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Draco was confused as he felt his pillow moving. He looked around and saw black hair and bronzed skin. Slowly the night before came back to him. He remembered the Pirate Lord and returning to his flat. He felt his hair brushed out of his eyes and fingers running through his hair.

"Morning Prince" The deep voice said

"Mhhh morning to you to" Draco sat up and realized the Pirate Lord's mask had fallen away and in his place was Harry Potter. Draco was floored. The Pirate Lord was Potter. But he didn't act anything like him. He was sophisticated and witty how was that Potter? And yet he did remind Draco of Harry. Well Draco realized that he was a goner. Harry's looks and the Pirate Lord's manners or demeanor and he was done for. How could he ever resist Harry again?

"So not upset," Harry asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Not at all Harry, so what were some of those other moves you were talking about last night?" Draco asked as he stretched and watched Harry's eyes follow him. Harry grinned and flipped him over ready to show Draco exactly what he meant.

The End


End file.
